


Easter Egg Hunt

by Ice_Fox



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/pseuds/Ice_Fox
Summary: Salem and Ozma are bored of eternity. What better way to kill boredom then set up an Easter egg hunt with two teams collecting “relics”? What could go wrong?WIP for obvious reasons once you’ve read it.
Relationships: Ozma/Salem (RWBY), Ozpin/Salem (RWBY)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Easter Egg Hunt

“Ozma my love, I’m bored”

Salem and Ozpin were sat in the grand hall of Salem’s castle watching birds fly by. Those birds were freshly formed Nevermores and the castle was in the Land of Darkeness. Candles sputtered in an attempt to add colour to the purple and burgundy room. Ozpin was half way through recounting the tale of when he had turned two of his students into birds, when Salem had made this interjection. He looked up slightly deflated as he was telling a thrilling tale he thought.

”But... my love, there is so much I have to tell you. It has been far too long since we have met in secret and I still have to tell you about this hilarious character of Jaune who has just joined-“

”No, no, I love your tales as much as I love you, I just mean... _sigh_... isn’t eternity boring. I mean we’ve fooled those mewling creatures that you are good and I am evil, which was fun... but... there’s just nothing big to look forward to any more. We need some grand scheme to plot and play.”

”Your right, this is rather tedious. Maybe we should drop the act and watch their funny little faces express such- Wait no. We keep the act. We make the act the plan. Good and evil, there is always a battle, right. What if... What if, we build up our own little teams and go to war. Minimal casualties though, please.”

”Mmm... could work but... still missing something. Wars are dull, but done right, they are the kind of things people create TV shows of. Hold on... isn’t it 2000 years since we made that guy walk out of that cave after _supposedly_ dying. That was a good trick. What did they call it, I think 100 years later? Easter wasn’t it? They used to celebrate new life by getting cute-ed out by small fluffy things and having Easter egg hunts. Maybe we could link this new plan to that in some way. Honour the old great achievements.”

”Good idea. Um...” 

Then they both lapsed into silent pondering. Crows and Jaunes now forgotten. Finally:

”Salem, I’ve got it! We send our minions on an Easter Egg Hunt!!!”

So it was decided. They were to have a Easter egg hunt all across Remnant. Where was the harm in a little festive fun? The shattered moon gazed down on its creators as they schemed, and planned, and plotted. Finally they were ready.

* * *

Ozpin returned to Vale to set in motion his part of the plan. 80 years ago, he’d told the headmasters to guard an empty vault that had resulted in a whole hour’s worth of him and Salem disabled by laughter. Now, he was to put them to use. He and Salem had created “relics” with “powers” for their teams to collect as Easter eggs. A fake backstory had been planted in one of them. The stage had been set. Teams had been assembled. The game had begun.

* * *

Straight away blood had been spilt. The ball had been set rolling and it had already gathered speed. Ozpin and Salem just had to stay in their roles. No eggs collected yet.

* * *

A sight complication: Salem had captured Ozpin. If they were to remain in character, Salem would have to show violence to her lover which was not happening. So they decided that Ozpin had supposedly “died” and his conscience had moved into a farm boy’s. This convinced their teams. More blood spilled, one egg collected. The one with the fake knowledge. One to Team Ozma. Yet the win was followed by a set back. Ozma’s Team now distrusted him because of the fake knowledge.


End file.
